


A Wild Rapidash Attacked!

by LuckyLemonade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other, Penis Size, Pokephilia, Short One Shot, Size Difference, beastiality, im sorry wheeze, rapidash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLemonade/pseuds/LuckyLemonade
Summary: Bede is out pokemon hunting and runs into a rather unexpected encounter
Kudos: 45





	A Wild Rapidash Attacked!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever trying to write so i hope its not too bad!

"I can't seem to find this damn Pokemon!"  
Bede shouts in frustration. He's been searching for a Ponyta in Grimwood Tangle for hours but to no avail.   
He spots a tuft of blue and pink fur out of the corner of his eye.  
"Finally! There you are!"   
He shouts and dashes towards the tree its hidden behind, as he approaches hes hit with a sudden realization thats it not a Ponyta. .Its a abnormally large Rapidash and he's not happy.  
"H-hey there buddy, i didn't realise you were so big, o-oh god you're way too high leveled too" 

He glances down and notices that the Rapidash is in heat, his cock on full display, ready to use the closest thing to satisfy him.   
Before he can run he's being pinned down by this mass of an animal, his clothes getting ripped along the way.   
"Hey stop it im not for t-that!!"  
Hes frantically trying to push the Pokemon away, unfortunately failing. 

He can feel the head of its shaft at the tip of his entrance now, he still can't push away with such a weight on him.   
"Oh fuck im so fucke- AH!"  
Its pushed its way in now, he feels like it's ripping him apart, tears forming in his eyes.   
It starts pounding into him full force, causing a bulge to show on his tummy every time it thrusts into him.   
Its thrusting faster are harder every second its inside of him, no mercy being shown to his frail body. 'There's definitely going to he bruises later' thinking to himself. 

Tears are still falling from his eyes still, with such a large thing ravaging his insides and hitting his prostate constantly.   
"Why is this starting to feel so good"  
Hes says out loud to himself, a knot forming in his stomach.  
Before he even realises hes coming and the forest floor is covered in his fluid.   
The Rapidash is still going hard and fast inside but Bede knows its at its limit.   
The equine beast releases his seed inside of him, not pulling out. There's a bulge in his stomach yet again.   
The Pokemon pulls out finally, cum spilling everywhere. Bede passes out from pleasure and pain and wakes up the next morning, still a mess from his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading if you did! Id love some criticism on how to improve~


End file.
